The present invention relates to the technical field of hitch assemblies mounted on a towing vehicle for towing trailers and which are adapted for moving the hitch horizontally, vertically and transversely with respect to the towing vehicle for selectively placing the hitch as needed for connecting to the trailer. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved hitch assembly wherein the hitch is selectively more efficiently movable a greater distance with respect to the towing vehicle thereby providing greater versatility when connecting the trailer to the hitch.
Trailers are today very commonly used for carrying various products and things. Mobile home trailers, often merely referred to as mobile homes or modular homes, are also today very commonly carried on large trailers. Such trailers are selectively movable with towing vehicles that include a hitch for connecting and towing the trailer. The hitch typically includes a towing ball adapted to be coupled to the trailer towing arm. When connecting or hitching the trailer to the towing vehicle, typically the towing vehicle is required to back up and align the hitch ball with the trailer arm. As can be appreciated, this can be difficult depending on the terrain and other obstacles that may be in the path between the towing vehicle and the trailer arm. It is yet more difficult with larger trailers and especially mobile home and modular home trailers which can be located between landscaping and other obstructions. It is equally difficult to locate large trailers such as mobile home trailers when delivering and placing them at a desired location between other trailers, landscaping, utilities and other obstructions.
To aid the towing operator in more easily hitching and locating trailers, especially large trailers such as mobile home and modular home trailers, adjustable hitches have heretofore been provided whereby the hitch is selectively movable horizontally, transversely, and vertically with respect to the towing vehicle. In this manner, the towing vehicle can be backed up at an angle and position generally close to the trailer arm and, by selectively moving the trailer hitch, the hitch can easily be connected to the trailer arm and/or the trailer arm can be selectively moved as needed for placing the trailer as desired with respect to the towing vehicle.
Although prior hitch assemblies are generally sufficient for the intended purpose, the overall travel distance of the hitch with respect to the towing vehicle is typically limited in view of the hitch assembly structure. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved hitch assembly capable of efficiently selectively moving the hitch a substantial distance with respect to the towing vehicle for yet more easily reaching the trailer arm and connecting thereto and/or placing the trailer as desired.
It is the principle object of the present invention to overcome the above-discussed disadvantages associated with the prior adjustable hitch assemblies for towing trailers and to provide a hitch assembly which efficiently and effectively provides a significantly larger adjustable travel distance of the hitch with respect to the towing vehicle.
Briefly, the present invention is directed to a new and improved adjustable hitch assembly for towing trailers used for transporting mobile homes, modular homes and other products and things. The hitch assembly is adapted to be mounted to a towing vehicle and provides selective adjustment or travel of the hitch transversely along the length of the vehicle, horizontally and vertically. A mounting frame is provided whereby the hitch assembly is adapted to be mounted to the towing vehicle. The mounting frame includes a sliding frame adapted to travel transversely with respect to the towing vehicle. A C-shaped channel is mounted to the sliding frame and is generally horizontally disposed and perpendicular to the sliding frame. A traveler is provided in the channel and includes low friction wear pads for sliding engagement with the inside surface of the channel for, thereby, allowing the traveler to efficiently move longitudinally in the channel. A threaded rod is coupled to and selectively driven by a reversible motor and extends longitudinally through the C-shaped channel. The rod threadingly engages the traveler and, therefore, by selectively driving the motor and rotating the rod about its longitudinal axis, the traveler is selectively movable longitudinally along the horizontal channel. A second or vertical C-shaped channel is mounted to the horizontally movable traveler. A second or vertically movable traveler is provided in the vertical channel and low friction wear pads are provided thereon for sliding engagement with the inside surface of the vertical C-shaped channel. A second threaded rod extends longitudinally in the vertical channel and is coupled to a reversible motor. The vertical rod threadingly engages the traveler in the vertical channel and, by selectively driving the motor, the second traveler in the vertical channel is selectively movable vertically up and down along the length of the vertical channel.
A hitch is mounted to the vertical channel traveler and includes a ball or other hitch mechanism for connecting to trailers in a known and customary manner. Accordingly, by selectively driving the threaded rods in the horizontal and vertical C-shaped channels and selectively transversely moving the sliding frame, the hitch is selectively movable as desired with respect to the towing vehicle. Additionally, the horizontal and vertical travelers are able to move along the entire length of the respective horizontal and vertical C-shaped channels thereby substantially increasing the overall travel distance of the hitch with respect to the towing vehicle.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed an adjustable hitch assembly for towing a trailer. The hitch assembly includes a C-shaped channel. A traveler is selectively movable longitudinally in the channel and includes a threaded bore. A threaded rod extends longitudinally in the channel and threadingly engages the traveler threaded bore. A motor is coupled to the threaded rod for selectively rotatably driving the rod about the rod longitudinal axis, whereby the traveler is selectively movable longitudinally in the channel. A hitch is coupled to the traveler and is adapted for connecting to a trailer.
In one form thereof the present invention is directed to an adjustable hitch assembly for towing a trailer. The hitch includes a generally horizontally disposed first C-shaped channel. A first traveler is selectively movable longitudinally in the first channel and includes a threaded bore. A threaded rod extends longitudinally in the first channel and threadingly engages the first traveler threaded bore. A first motor is coupled to the first threaded rod for selectively rotatably driving the first rod about the first rod longitudinal axis, whereby the traveler is selectively movable longitudinally in the horizontally disposed channel. A second C-shaped channel is mounted to the first traveler and is generally vertically disposed. A second traveler is selectively movable longitudinally vertically in the second C-shaped channel and includes a threaded bore. A second threaded rod extends longitudinally in the second channel and threadingly engages the second traveler threaded bore. A second motor is coupled to the second threaded rod for selectively rotatably driving the second rod about the second rod longitudinal axis, whereby the second traveler is selectively movable longitudinally vertically in the second channel. A hitch is coupled to the second traveler and is adapted for connecting to a trailer.